Practice
by I-am-Online
Summary: After a disaster with Satoshi, Ayumi decides that to seduce him properly she's going to need some practice... Will Yoshiki agree to this? M for lemons and language. (Image from the manga)


We're gonna assume everyone lives okay? I don't own cp.

…

It had been a couple of months since Naomi had moved away with her family. She was greatly missed (mostly by Seiko) but for one person, this was the opportunity they had been waiting for. Ayumi Shinozaki had been waited for this moment to steal Satoshi away for at least a year and finally it had come around. She had played over her course of action in her head so many times and this was the night she was going to win his heart.

Seiko had an empty house for the weekend and they decided to have a relaxed gathering with drinks- of course this didn't go to plan at all. After Seiko's siblings were put to bed, the teens downstairs turned into emotional messes- having never _really_ drank before. In the mist of the DMCs and people realising how beautiful the stars were, Ayumi had made her move. Satoshi was gazing dazed into the white wall of the hall as she approached, smoothing down her short skirt. She attempted to gracefully join him but stumbled down to the floor. Damn her alcohol intolerance.

"Heyyyy Shinozakiiiiii- How are youuu?" he slurred.

The conversation went smoothly despite their awful conversation topics. Ayumi smiled charmingly while Satoshi grinned liked an idiot.

"Mochida-kun- we should dance!" Ayumi exclaimed as a particular upbeat song came onto the stereo.

He agreed and soon they were jumping up and down to the music. They didn't know the song. That didn't matter.

Satoshi accidently bumped into Ayumi as he danced and caught her as she fell.

"Ah shit sorry, Shinozaki!"

"It's ok, don't worry," she smiled.

They stayed there, Satoshi holding her in her arms as the music played on. Ayumi's heart was on overload, when he wrapped his other arm around her clumsily.

"You're been so nice to me since Naomi left, it's really helped, thanks Shinozaki," he brought her closer into a hug.

"I-it's fine," Ayumi managed to say, blushing.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes while she carefully placed her hands on his chest. Tentatively, Satoshi pushed some of Ayumi's fringe out of her eyes.

"You're really great you know…"

Their faces were closer now.

"T-thanks."

He grinned, his charming face lighting up. He was way too cute right now. Out of second of lost control, Ayumi leant in and kissed him. Satoshi's eyes widened. She pulled away.

"S-sorry… W-was that too forward..?" She looked away blushing, bringing her hand up to her face.

Satoshi looked straight at her.

"It's fine."

Suddenly his lips were one hers and they were kissing while the music went completely over their heads…

…

They were upstairs now, Seiko had left her room unlocked and they found it in the mist of their lust. Their clothes were off in no time, and hands roamed over bare skin.

"Touch me," Satoshi breathed.

Ayumi froze.

_I should have researched this before. Oh god!_

She stroked his length, unsure of what to do, before gripping it.. She moved her hand up and down vigorously, hoping that was right. He squirmed.

"Shinozaki- STOP!"

She looked up to him in horror. Satoshi winced before backing away slightly.

"Sorry, I just don't think this is a good idea anymore Shinozaki-I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

He got up to put his clothes back on. Ayumi sat there, not sure what to do.

…

That had brought her here today. Ayumi nervously played with her skirt as she knocked on the door.

She had come so close! She was so disappointed in herself- she was too inexperienced and had no idea what to do. She had to improve for next time and that time she would succeed. After thinking over it many times she come to a decision. She just needed some practice.

Ayumi, despite her innocent image, was very eager to try sexual experiences and while Satoshi was the end goal, she had justified to herself that trying things out with another person was probably ok. After all, she was not going to wow him with what she had now. Besides, she could always stop if she found it weird.

It was a few days after now and here she was, at Yoshiki's apartment, waiting for the blonde boy to answer. She took a deep breath.

_Is this a good idea? I don't know… Well I suppose it's worth it for Mochida-Kun._

"Ok who thought this was a good time to wake me u- oh Shinozaki! What's up?" Yoshiki stood in the doorway, with messed up hair and dishevelled clothes.

"Hi Kishinuma-kun, I just wanted a favour- can I come in?" Ayumi smiled sweetly.

"W-what, urm yeah sure- sorry it's a bit messy, I wasn't really expecting anyone here," he spluttered, letting her in.

Yoshiki followed her and knelt down by his table. Suddenly nervous, he ran his finger through his hair and motioned for her to join him. She did and Yoshiki cursed inwardly that he could have at least not put sweatpants on. Ayumi looked cute in her blouse and red skirt and he blushed when she smiled at him.

"S-so what do you want?"

It was so weird to see her here in his apartment. He had thought of this many times and now that it was happening he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"Urm... T-this might be a mistake..." Ayumi was suddenly flustered.

"What's wrong?"

The way he looked at her with worried eyes made Ayumi remember why she had chosen him to do this with. He would always protect her right? He looked almost cute with his bed hair and crinkled t-shirt.

Almost.

She could explain what happened? No that was way too awkward, that and for some reason he always seemed to have a problem with her talking about Satoshi… She's have to bring it up another way.

"Hey, do you want some tea?"

They made small talk while drinking tea, Ayumi scolding Yoshiki when he swore and him raising his eyebrows at a new weird story she had found online. Ayumi started to relax, there was something about him that made her feel at ease.

They got onto the topics of their friends and what on earth Seiko was doing that other night, before Yoshiki got up to get another drink.

"Kishinuma-kun, do you think any of our friend have, you know, done it?" Ayumi asked, quietly.

Yoshiki stopped.

Slowly, he turned around, a smirk rising on his face.

"Shinozaki- I didn't know you were one for having a dirty mind…" he grinned.

"W-what no- that's not it- I am not like you- god Kishinuma-kun- I was just, you know, curious," Ayumi spluttered, blushing bright red.

"Oh 'curious' are we?" Yoshiki's grin widened. "Who would have thought our class rep would be a nympho?"

"KISHINUMA-KUN!" Ayumi yelled while Yoshiki laughed.

She was seeing red and while he was enjoying this, he should probably stop before he got into trouble. Kneeling back down, Yoshiki faced her, still smiling slightly.

"Ok, ok but seriously why are you asking such weird questions?"

There was a silence, Ayumi shifted her gaze to the floor. Yoshiki looked at her with slight concern.

"… Shinozaki, did someone do something to you? 'Cause if they did just tell me who they are and I'll-"

"Have you ever done it, Kishinuma-kun?"

Taken aback, Yoshiki jerked his head and opened his mouth wide.

"E-EHHHH?!"

Ayumi stared at him, pink cheeked but determined. Blushing bright red, Yoshiki attempted to cover his face while looking away.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TO KNOW THAT?!"

"Is Kishinuma-kun embarrassed because he hasn't done it yet?" Ayumi feigned innocence with wide eyes, tilting her head.

"No- what- NO WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING THIS?" Yoshiki shuffled back leaning his weight back into his hands.

_Here's my chance!_

Slowly, Ayumi put her hands down on the floor in front of her and crawled towards him. Yoshiki's eyes widened as he untucked his legs from beneath him to shift back, heart starting to race.

"What are you do-"

He stopped as caught a glimpse under her top as she came closer to him, her lips were slightly parted. Quickly, he turned away, beet red.

"Sorry- shit- I didn't mean to- Shinozaki- what's up with you?"

She was close to him now- a breath away from his face. He froze, feeling his suddenly clammy hands. Ayumi leant closer to him and he could feel her warmth next to him.

_Shit! What the fuck is happening!? This can't be..?_

"Do you want to do it with me?"

Yoshiki felt like his heart just stopped.

_WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?_

He slowly turned towards her, mouth agape. She blushed but didn't look away.

"Do you not want to?" her brow furrowed.

_FUCK YES I DO._

Yoshiki closed his mouth, speechless, as he stared at her. The clock ticked loudly behind him.

"…Ayumi do you… do you… like me…?" he asked quietly.

He had this longing look in his eyes as he stared at her. Ayumi stared back before looking away.

"What no! Do you?"

For a second, Ayumi thought she saw a hurt in his eyes. Silence followed. After a while, he faced her.

"So you want like a friends with benefits thing?" he asked, confused.

Ayumi paused. She shifted her eyes from side to side.

"I-I suppose you could call it th-"

She was stopped by Yoshiki gently putting his hand to her face. Ayumi opened her mouth in question but she was only met by an intense look in his eyes. The sun's rays flutter through the window, making his blonde hair shine.

"That's not what I want it to be."

He leant in.

Ayumi's eyes widened as he drew closer and closer. He was millimetres away, staring straight into her eyes. That look of longing from before was there and Ayumi's lips quivered, not sure if she wanted to say anything. The traffic outside seemed to subside as she found she could not tare her gaze away. He froze, so very very close to her. The only thing she could hear was her own breathing. Slowly, his hand dropped down and he pulled away to the side sighing.

"Kishinuma-kun?"

Ayumi was concerned and was wondering why her heart was beating so fast.

"I don't think I can do this, sorry, Shinozaki."

…

It was a few weeks later, Ayumi had managed to brush it off as joke and things went back to how they were. Well, that was until now.

Yoshiki stared at a soaked Ayumi in his doorway.

"Shinozaki," he grinned, "you look a little wet…"

Ayumi muttered something inaudible before pushing past him. He grinned wider, he loved having the excuse to look after her.

The rain hit the window panes hard and Yoshiki whistled while grabbing a towel.

"Don't get my bed all wet now!"

He heard Ayumi say a rude word as she shivered awkwardly in the middle of his room. Yoshiki's gaze softened as he looked at her small form. Tentatively he placed the towel on top of her head as Ayumi huffed and pouted.

"Do you want to borrow a t-shirt or something?"

"Eh?"

"You don't want to be in wet clothes."

"WHAT NO YOU PERVERT!"

"Hey, who are you calling the pervert, pervert?"

Ayumi blushed as they both remembered what had happened a few weeks before.

"Well you're the one who's not wearing a shirt…"

"EHHH? OH SHIT!" Yoshiki panicked, he had forgotten that he was topless. God, he must look like a pervert.

Blushing, he walked over to his wardrobe to try to cover himself up. As he went, Ayumi found herself looking at the lines of his back before looking away, blushing.

_He kinda looks better than Satoshi. WHAT NO! SHUT UP AYUMI!_

"Like what you see?" Yoshiki grinned over his shoulder.

"WHAT NO!"

Her red face gave it away. He chuckled, deciding not to put a shirt on anyway. He turned to her, stretching and enjoying her roaming eyes. Realising what she was doing, Ayumi looked away red faced.

"I'll make you a drink, why don't you take your jacket off you don't want to change?"

Turning away, he started making tea. Ayumi shrugged off her jacket, carefully placing it on the radiator, before looking down at herself.

_Shit why did I have to wear white_.

Her shirt was almost completely see-through, her yellow bra showing clearly though. She supposed she'd better take up his previous offer.

"Kishinuma-kun, can I borrow a t-shirt?"

"What, I thought you didn't want to?"

"Well, I do now!"

"Ok, then-"

"WAIT DON'T TURN AROUND!"

Too late.

Yoshiki's eyes widened as he saw her. Ayumi tried to cover herself, feeling very exposed. A lump appeared in his throat as he unabashedly stared at her. They both went red.

"DON'T LOOK!"

"I'M TRYING NOT TOO!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRYING?!"

Yoshiki cursed under his breath, she looked good. He shook his head as more dirty thoughts came into his mind.

"Can you get me a t-shirt?"

"Y-yeah sure Shinozaki…"

He got one and approached her, looking away, pink in the face. Ayumi grabbed it from him.

"Thanks."

He didn't let go.

"Kishinuma-kun?" Ayumi eyed him weirdly.

"Shinozaki, you know that time you came round-"

"Oh that was a joke, don't worr-"

"It wasn't a joke was it."

Ayumi froze. She peered up at him and saw his blank expression. She had even forgotten her shirt situation. The light was fading now and so was the rain. He was close, she could see the dark roots in his bleached hair. She'd always complained to him about his hair, but secretly she quite liked it.

"Maybe."

He sighed.

"I don't understand you sometimes."

She laughed.

"You don't understand me at all."

"Well, I understand you more than Satoshi does!" He snapped back.

"Why are you bringing him into this!?" Ayumi shouted, face flushed.

"What- suddenly you don't want to talk about him?" Yoshiki laughed sarcastically.

"Mochida-kun would never speak to me like that…"

Yoshiki opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again. Ayumi snatched the t-shirt from him.

"Why him?"

"What?"

There was that hurt look again.

"Nevermind."

He started to walk away. Ayumi felt an overwhelming guilt rush through her- did she hurt his feelings? He felt her tug his arm.

"Kishinuma-kun, sorry," her eyes were wide and Yoshiki swore that she could not look anymore cute.

"Shinozaki."

As if a cord suddenly broke, Yoshiki trembled before pulling the girl into his arms. Ayumi's eyes widened as she felt his warm body hold her. Overwhelmed, she realised that she had never felt safer.

"You're killing me, Shinozaki."

He grasped the back of her head as he nuzzled into her shoulder. Sensing the desperation in his touch, Ayumi wrapped her arms around him. The rain had finally stopped.

…

"Kishinuma-kun?"

"Mmmhh?"

"Are you going to let go?"

"Wha- SHIT!"

…

It was later in the evening now, Ayumi was dressed in one of Yoshiki's hoodies and he had finally put a shirt back on. They were watching a film and Yoshiki was stealing all the popcorn. Ayumi tried to drag the pot into the middle, but he just held onto it, keeping it one his side. Not giving up, she leant all the way over and tried again, this time just tipping the popcorn onto Yoshiki's lap.

"Now look what you've done eh?"

"Hey! It was your fault!"

"Ha, don't lie, you just wanted to eat it out of my lap- WAIT WHAT?!"

Ayumi had reached down and grabbed a handful of popcorn from his crouch.

"What is it?" Ayumi looked at him innocently as he blushed.

"You almost touched my aahhh-" Yoshiki gasped as she grabbed another handful, which was this time closer to groin.

Feeling a warm sensation in his nether region, Yoshiki panicked as Ayumi continued to grin teasingly at him. What kind of game was she playing? She wasn't going to try this friends with benefits thing again? At this rate it was going to be much harder to refuse her. He grabbed her hand before she could touch him again.

"Stop!"

"Don't you like it?" Ayumi asked, grinning.

"Of course I like it!" he exclaimed, flustered.

"That's what it looks like."

"EHH!?"

Following her gaze, he looked down and saw the bulge in his trousers.

_Why oh why did I wear sweatpants? She going to think I'm such a pervert…_

Ayumi was now leaning towards him, he could feel her soft chest on his arm, making him blush. She turned and breathed into his ear, making all the hairs on his neck go on end.

"Do you want me to make you feel better?"

He gulped.

"I don't kno- uuuggghhhh" he moaned as she brushed her fingers along his inner thigh.

"How about now?" she purred.

Feeling her fingers slowly rising up his leg, Yoshiki let go of what was left of his self-control.

"D-don't stop, please…"

With that Ayumi came closer, her hand now tracing around his outer thigh. She then slowly made her way back in, slowly rubbing on his hip before rising again. Playing with the waistband of his sweatpants, she massaged his lower stomach before going further down and sticking her fingers into top of trousers. Yoshiki breathed heavily, feeling his member grow harder was she teased the skin above it. Pulling her fingers out, she worked her way down to his bulge tracing around it. She was so close, he could feel himself shaking as she teased him.

Yoshiki moaned as she finally stroked his length through his trousers. God it felt so good. Ayumi licked her lips, his moan making her feel warm in the pit of her stomach. There was something really sexy about it- the normally strong and violent boy being made to moan simply by her touch. She dragged one finger up and down him slowly as he clasped his hands into fists. Tracing different paths along him, she could feel him getting harder and harder. He bit his lip but still his pleasured groans escaped him. Ayumi took her hand away only to go back down and rub her whole hand along his length.

"SHINOZAKI!" Yoshiki called out her name, unable to hold back.

His face flushed red realising what he had done and he gave Ayumi a quick sideways glance, embarrassed. She responded by rubbing him harder and faster and he melted down into the bed, groaning. With a cheeky smile, Ayumi stopped and brought her fingers to the waistband of his trousers, she tugged and with the help of Yoshiki, pulled them down. She them reached for his boxers. He panicked for a second, a girl had never seen him naked before, what if he didn't look good enough or scared her? As Ayumi pulled his boxers down, he looked at her, she smiled and suddenly he knew it didn't matter.

He shuddered as her fingers touched his naked length. She traced the veins up and down it before rubbing the tip and making him gasp. He was so hard now he felt as though he was throbbing.

"Please…Shinozaki…"

She looked at him.

"What is it?" she teased.

He turned his head embarrassed.

"Is this it?" she asked, grasping his length in her hand and slowly starting to pump him.

Yoshiki moaned loudly as he clenched the sheets between his fingers, bright red in the face. She started moving faster and his moans got louder. Her hand was moving up and down his whole length now, which now has pre cum spilling out of its tip. He was tipping over the edge now, her firm grip was too much for him to handle. Yoshiki had never felt so good in his life.

"FUCK- I'M GOING TO- AYUMI!" Yoshiki groaned as he reached his climax.

His cum gushed out all over his shirt, his bed and down Ayumi's hand.

Yoshiki finally got his breath back.

"That was amazing."

Ayumi looked away, embarrassed.

"You said my name…"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

She got up to go to the bathroom and Yoshiki lay there for a while, covered in his own ejaculate,e wondering what he had got himself in for…

...

Aha that was different for me. :D Pls R and R if ya liked.


End file.
